


Caught

by spyoflove



Category: Be My Princess, Otome, voltage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyoflove/pseuds/spyoflove
Summary: Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!





	Caught

The clack of your heels against the marble staircase echoed in the cavernous hallway of Dres Van manor as you raced to climb to the top as fast as you could. The haughty prince who sneered at you below had made it clear that you were to vacate the premises as soon as possible and you were more than happy to oblige him. Swallowing hard, you blinked back tears, the result of his acid words that eroded the brief sliver of self confidence you had felt after the King had commended you for the good work you had done creating their Majesty’s outfits for the ball. After spending a near sleepless week designing, then sewing, their garments under an almost impossible deadline, you had prayed that the end result would be up to their high standards. And for one brief, shining moment it seemed as though it had been – until their sour son opened his mouth and snuffed out the small candle of hope that had been lit by his father’s previous praise.

“Stupid jerk!” you thought to yourself, unheeding of the figure who was walking down the staircase as you rushed up. “He’s hated me the moment since I came here and for no good reason! Well, if he wants me gone he doesn’t need to tell me twice, that purple piece of –“

“HEY! YOU!”

Startled by the harsh voice you had come to know so unwillingly well over the past week, you spun around instinctively, completely forgetting that you were on a very high staircase in very high heels. Gravity took over. With a gasp you pitched forward, stomach churning as you stared into amethyst eyes that went from stern to surprised as their owner realized you were falling - and straight into him.

Suddenly, a strong arm circled your waist from behind, and pulled you back, steadying you against a tall, warm, solid chest.

“Whoa, there,” a voice smooth and hot like brandy breathed in your ear, sending a shiver through your body. “That could’ve been a nasty spill…”

“Leonardo!” Prince Joshua’s eyes narrowed at the mysterious man at your back. “What are you doing here?!”

Craning your neck behind you to catch a glimpse of your unknown rescuer, you were caught by cognac eyes glittering beneath honey blonde bangs. “Oh you know – breaking rules, saving damsels in distress, plotting your downfall – in other words, the usual,” he smirked defiantly at the Crown Prince.

“Tch,” Joshua glowered. “With a frivolous prince like you it’s no wonder Nerwan is in shambles.”

“Prince Leonardo of Nerwan?!” Your mind spun in a whirlwhind at this piece of information. “Don’t tell me I was just caught by THE Prince Leonardo?!”

“At least a frivolous prince like me knows how to treat his designer – as well as a lady,” Leonardo shot back, gently letting you go before stepping away to give you back your personal space. He looked down at you with a devastating smile. “You alright?“

You gave him a small nod. “Y-yeah…”

Joshua’s brow furrowed. “Your designer? Since when is she your designer?”

“Since about five minutes ago,” Leonardo grinned, making a show of looking at his watch. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to get her packed and out of here so that she can start work bright and early at Castle Nerwan tomorrow morning. I’m sure you won’t mind, seeing as how it’s past good little boys’ bedtime anyway.”

“How dare you! Why you, you -!!!” Joshua sputtered.

“Your Highness.” The calm voice of Jan as he rushed forward was a welcome relief to your nerves that were getting increasingly frazzled at the predicament you had found yourself in. “Please forgive my intrusion but your father wishes to speak with you urgently.”

“Hmph. Very well,” Joshua grumbled, his eyes never once leaving Leonardo. “Don’t think I’ll forget this.”

Leonardo chuckled. “Considering how you haven’t forgotten the one time I accidentally took one of your pens home with me after a meeting, I won’t.”

“But that was my favorite pen!” Joshua shot back, Jan quickly ushering him out of the hallway and back into the main ballroom before things could deteriorate further.

Letting out a sigh of relief, you turned to face the golden prince who was eyeing you curiously. “Thank you so much, Your Highness!” you curtsied. “How can I possibly repay your kindness?”

He frowned. “You can start by stopping with all the Your Highness and curtseying crap, I hate that stuff,” he replied coolly. “Prince Leonardo is just fine.”

“Alright, thank you Prince Leonardo,” you tried again, a little taken aback at how hot and cold he seemed to run. “I appreciate you catching me from falling.”

“No prob,” he shrugged leaning against the staircase railing so casually you would have thought he was a commoner just like yourself. “Knowing the rules around here you’d probably end up in the dungeon or something for falling onto his Royal Pain in the Ass. Just doing my civic duty.”

You stifled a giggle at the moniker he had bestowed on Prince Joshua. “Still,” you persisted, “You didn’t have to make up that lie about me being your personal designer to help get me out of here quicker. You went above and beyond there and I’m grateful for that.”

He grinned. “Are you kidding? There’s nothing I love more than confusing that guy any chance I get. And besides, if you accept the job then I’m not actually lying am I?”

“W-what?” Your heart skipped at the implication. “Accept the job? Does that mean -?”

“Yup,” he nodded. “I liked what I saw out there. You made the old man actually look decent for once. If you can do that for me, well, it would help me loads with my credibility. His Royal Stuffiness was right in one thing – Nerwan’s economy is suffering. Your clothes could help me project the right image to get our country taken seriously. Unless you got something else going on?”

You shook your head. “No, I don’t have anything else going on. And I would be honored at the opportunity Your High-“ you stopped to correct yourself at his eyebrow raise. “Prince Leonardo.”

“Awesome! I’ll talk to Jan and have him get you all packed and ready to go.” He extended his hand out to you. “Shall we?”

Shyly, you placed your hand in his. “Yes, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!


End file.
